Creative Ranks
Needs updated info and perhaps some images relating to the ranks. Early Ranks These are the stepping stones to advancing up the rank tree, but dont offer much in the way of power- just the basics. Guest The default rank upon a player entering Mikeland for the first time. Minimal powers are granted to this rank, and buildings must be obtained from /warp items or the generosity of other ranks. Builder First building rank. You do not have to submit an application. Requirements *Showing your ability to build on 'guestworld'. *Minimum 1 hour online. Powers: /god; /i item; free access to main world. Trusted Second rank earned, a trust based rank. You do not have to submit an application. Requirements *Trust. If you have been caught rulebreaking you must reearn your trust before receiving for this rank. *Minimum 1 week after receiving builder. Powers: /god; /i item; free access to main world;Magic carpet access; compass jump; /jumpto; /unlimited; /stack; falsebook: Gate and Bridge Building Ranks: These are earned through application, and give you access to bigger and better building tools. Master Builder Third building rank. You have to submit an application. Please see here for how to apply. Please research for examples of the standard of work expected. Requirements *Submitting and succeeding with an application on the Mikeland 'Promotion Applications' forum. *Minimum 2 weeks after achieving Trusted rank. Powers:/god; /i item; free access to main world; compass jump; /jumpto; /unlimited; /stack; movecraft; mobrider; /kick; falsebook: Gate and Bridge Designer Fourth building rank. You have to submit an application. Please see here for how to apply. Please research for examples of the standard of work expected. Requirements *requirments here Architect Sixth building rank. You have to submit an application. This rank is very very hard to achieve. Please research examples of the standard of work expected. Requirements *Submitting and succeeding with an application on the Mikeland 'Promotion Applications' forum. *Minimum 4 weeks after achieving master builder rank. Powers:/god; /i item; free access to main world; compass jump; /jumpto; /stack; movecraft; mobrider; /kick; /ban; /unban; /unlimited; /tpo; /tphere; world edit; region protection; /tjail; /logblock; /vanish; /setwarp; /powertool; superpick (//); /time; falsebook:all. Terraformer Seventh building rank. You cannot apply for this rank. A prestigious rank for the building promotion branch. Requirements *Mike Sheen's nomination. *A very high level of building. *Trust, respect and recognition from the community. *Must be Architect before receiving this rank. Powers: Moderating Ranks: Please see here for how to apply. These ranks are meant for mature players to maintain the rules and standards of Mikeland. These positions requires a great amount of work in the creative server for a successful application. Trial Mod : ''Note: This rank can no longer be applied for.'' The first moderating rank. Mainly helps defend against and clean up grief. Promotion *This rank is earned through an admin selecting you to be a Trial Mod, effectively becoming your mentor. *Begging, nagging or demand this rank commonly results in the player being added to a blacklist for this rank. *Admins and above choose players who reflect the qualities required for moderating, as they can only mentor one player at a time. Requirements *A well earned reputation of trust. *Notice of Admins/Overlords. *Current Rank of Trusted or above. *Player must be on regularly. Powers:/god; /i item; free access to main world; compass jump; /time; /unlimited; /jumpto; /stack; movecraft; mobrider; /kick; /tpo; /tphere;/tjail; /logblock; /vanish; /setwarp; falsebook: Gate and Bridge Mod Second moderating rank. An application is made on your behalf. Requirements *Completing the trial period successfully. *Minimum 4 weeks of Trial Mod rank. *Regular activity on server. *All outlying issues from time as Trial Mod must be fixed. *No abuse of moderating powers. Powers:/god; /i item; free access to main world; compass jump; /time /jumpto; /stack; movecraft; mobrider; /kick; /tpo; /tphere; /tjail; /unlimited; /logblock; /vanish; /setwarp; /delwarp; /manpromote (up to engineer); /mandemote; falsebook: Gate and Bridge Super Mod Third moderating rank. You have to submit an application. This rank is hard to achieve. Requirements *Submitting and succeeding with an application on the Mikeland 'Promotion Applications' forum. *Minimum 4 weeks after achieving Mod rank. *Application to be suggested by a high rank. Powers:/god; /i item; free access to main world; compass jump; /jumpto; /stack; movecraft; mobrider; /kick; /ban; /unban; /banip; /unlimited; /tpo; /tphere; /tpohere; world edit; region protection; /tjail; /logblock; /vanish; /setwarp; /delwarp; /manpromote (up to architect); /mandemote; /powertool; superpick (//); /time; /mute; /slay; falsebook:all. Trial Admin Final moderating rank (trial period). You can not apply, for any reason. This rank is very very hard to achieve. Requirements *High level of moderating and help provided to the community. *When your work is recognised, an application will be opened for you on your behalf. You must be nominated by a high rank to achieve this. *Only those who have achieved Super Mod rank can receive this rank. *A clean record (no rule breaking). *Maturity, patience is a plus. *Player must be on very regularly. Powers:/god; /i item; free access to main world; compass jump; /jumpto; /stack; movecraft; mobrider; /kick; /ban; /unban; /banip; /unlimited; /tpo; /tphere; /tpohere; world edit; region protection; /tjail; /logblock; /vanish; /setwarp; /delwarp; /manpromote (up to super mod); /mandemote; /powertool; superpick (//); /time; /weather; /mute; /slay; /creativemode; falsebook:all. Admin Final moderating rank. You can not apply, for any reason. This rank is very, very hard to achieve. Requirements *Completing the trial period successfully. *Minimum 4 weeks of trial period for Trial Admin rank. After this time you are deemed worthy of Admin rank. *All outlying problems accounted for and fixed. *No abuse of admin powers. *Player must be on very regularly. Powers:/god; /i item; free access to main world; compass jump; /jumpto; /stack; movecraft; mobrider; /kick; /ban; /unban; /banip; /unlimited; /tpo; /tphere; /tpohere; world edit; region protection; /tjail; /logblock; /vanish; /setwarp; /delwarp; /manpromote (up to trial admin); /mandemote; /powertool; superpick (//); /time; /weather; /mute; /slay; /creativemode; falsebook:all. Overlord The moderator's moderator. You can not apply, for any reason. This rank is very, very hard to achieve. Requirements *Mike Sheen's nomination. *Must be admin before receiving this rank. *A very high level of trust and respect in the community. *Player must be on very regularly. Powers: all. Special Ranks These ranks are only attainable in a specific world, or are only temporary. Don't expect to see them often. Nerfed This rank is used as a punishment, when a ban is too much but a demote won't do. Nerfed players can only use the chat. Judge Used in the Building Competition's world. These players judge the builds and give them a score. Head Judge Organises the Building Competition and appoints judges.